The beginning
by Tonks4lyf
Summary: How Remus and Tonks got together, in Tonks' POV.
1. Daily Buissness

_Auror Buissness_

_Bloody Hell where's he gone?_

A young auror was running through the streets of Diagon Alley, her pink hair flying behind her. "Tonks".

_Shit, now I'm in for it now, fuck!_

"Tonks where the hell did he get to". Shacklebolt caught up close behind.

"I don't know, I was right behind him and then I tripped over something and I lost

him" replied the tired auror . "Shit this is the one chance I had to prove myself and I've went and fucked it up, I should've listened to my mother".

_Well I never thought me, Nymphadora Tonks would admit to her mother being right._

"Your not a bad auror Tonks, it's just…."

"JUST WHAT, the fact that I can't even walk into a room without tripping up. I'm hopeless and just admit it".

The young auror turned and began to walk away. "Tonks, get back here now".

Tonks stopped and looked back.

"What, do you want to fire me or are you going to wait for Scrimgeour to do it".

The rebellious young woman once again started to storm off.

"Auror Tonks I will not ask you again", Kingsley shouted as he ran after her and managed to catch her arm. "Tonks please your just inexperienced and one day I can see you making it to the very top". Tonks sighed for once she was actually listening to someone and without answering back.

"I'm sorry King it's just that I don't like being judged. All my life I've had something holding me back mostly my family, you don't know what it's like having half of your relatives in Azkaban, and then your cousin being the one person to escape from prison, and me being a metamorphmagus makes me hard to trust. People think that they shouldn't trust a person who doesn't wear the same face twice". A tear dropped from the young auror and she turned away.

"Tonks, do you believe what Harry Potter is saying about you-know-who?"

"What, where did that come from, why do you?"

"I do and so do a number of other people, I've actually been meaning to ask you for a while".

"Ask me what? Who else believes what Potter is saying other than you or Dumbledore?"

"I can't say here, meet me after your shift outside the ministry, and I'll tell you, but now we have to get back to the office and tell Rufus that we lost our criminal".

"Well I'll see you tonight then". King turned on the spot and with a pop he was gone, Tonks soon followed.

_What does King know that he's not telling? Whatever it is I'm going to find out._

I can't believe I'm here I'm fucking freezing and If King doesn't hurry up I swear I'm going to …

"Tonks are you ready". Kingsley had just rounded the corner. In his dark blue robes.

"Yeah I'm not saying I believe Potter or nothing I'm just curious, ok". The young auror was looking at the tall man standing in front of her. He was checking the surroundings just as Arthur Weasley approached them.

"Erm… King just to let you know Snuffles is having a tea party celebrating our reunion he hopes you can make it".

"I'll see what I can do, and tell him to read the Quibbler I think he'll find very interesting, evening Arthur"

"Evening King, Auror Tonks". The balding Weasley smile at Tonks in a peculiar way then turned and began to walk away.

Hello I'm here for fuck sake, and what's this Snuffles is it some kind of codename or something, I wonder if Charlie knows he is after all Arthur's son. Oh Charlie!

"Oi, I mean Arthur say hello to Charlie for me". Tonks turned around to face her companion to find she was met with a curious smirk. "What".

"You know Charlie and by the way Mr. Weasley was looking at you I'd say you two were some kind of a couple". He began to smile as I began to blush.

He's good no wonder he's an auror. Oh, why can't I be good at hiding things.

_How on earth did I make it as an auror. Shite he's looking at me I bet he thinks I'm mad or something. Come on Nymph, think of something to say._

"I know Charlie but we were never a couple. Well not a serious one anyway, well it was only serious for a couple of months. Why, am I telling you this?" King just smiled and the gleam in his eyes told her he thought it was highly amusing.

"Where were we? Oh yes, Do you trust me?"

"What?" Tonks replied looking a little shocked.

"Well do you?"

"Er, yes of course I do but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Trust means a lot these days I thought you of all people should know that…. Tonks you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you ok?"

"Yeah ok, just hurry up and tell me, I'm turning into an ice cube"

"This might come as a bit of a shock to you but…"

"Bloody Hell King I'm an auror not a toddler, I can handle shock". Tonks' temper was rising fast.

"Very well then there is a group of wizards and witches that believe Harry. We call ourselves The Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore started it back in the war to rebel against You-Know-Who. After Potter saw him come back last month it was started immediately. Alastor Moody approached me to join and I accepted".

That bastard he never even thought to tell me about it I'll have him next time I see him, he'll wish he never knew me…

"Sirius Black is innocent, I know you will not believe it but he is. Sirius is a member of the Order and has been from the very start".

"What? Hang on!"

Wait is he trying to tell me that my cousin, the mass murderer is innocent, he can't be he's been in Azkaban for the past twelve years. I do believe in what Potter says about He Who Must Not Be Named… 

"Tonks I know this is a shock and I shouldn't be the one to ask you this but, I would like you to come and join The Order as you are an extraordinary witch and you believe so much in what we are doing".

"I know I do but…".

"Do you want to fight against the Death Eaters?"

"Of course I do but…"

"Then you will come along to the meeting with me and Alastor tonight. We'll pick you up from your flat at 7.30 if there is no questions I need to be off I have to tell Dumbledore we have a new member". Kingsley went to turn away.

Looks like I have to go now doesn't it, don't I get a choice in this hello… 

"Erm, King could you do me a favour please?"

"Like what?"

"Tell Dumbledore that my troublemaking days have come to an end and that they don't get in the way of my work… ever".

"I'll try not to, but Albus can tell when people are lying, you won't be the only ex-prankster in the Order I assure you".

"Oh yeah and King don't mention the thing with the bucket of sticky feathers and Scrimgeour Ok".

Kingsley sniggered before looking back. "If that's what you want but I think he'd find it very funny", and with that he walked away chuckling, and dissaperated.

_Bloody Hell Nymph When did your life become so chaotic?_

_Author notes:_

_I have no imagination what so ever._


	2. Sparks

All characters are owned by J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury. I own nothing.

_Sparks_

_Why am I even doing this my life's hectic enough as it is why couldn't I just say no?_

Nymphadora Tonks was rushing around her flat trying to get ready before King and Mad-eye arrived.

"Where are my shoes? Oh there over there comes on Tonks pull yourself together its no big deal".

Of course it's a big deal you twit, your meeting your outlaw cousin who is on the run from the ministry and you've joined a secret organisation, which is fighting the Death Eaters, now come on how can that not be a big deal.

There was a knock at the door and the distinctive voices of Moody and Kingsley.

"Come on in I'll be ready in a bit".

Just as the two aurors walked through the door, Tonks lost her balance whilst putting on her shoe and fell at their feet. When she got up she was met with laughter, she could feel her cheeks burning.

_Sad bastards they could help me up or ask me if I'm alright but they just stand there laughing at me…_

"Well I'd like you two to meet my best friend the ground, Ground, King and Alastor, King and Alastor, Ground".

The two of them were still laughing at her. Moody's eye was spinning uncontrollably and Kingsley was finding hard to breath.

"Well you two know how to treat a lady don't you, are you ready to go or are I going to have to wait here all night".

"Well lets get this little lady to the meeting then here"

Kingsley picked up Tonks by her arm and steered her towards the door, where Moody handed Tonks a little piece of parchment. Tonks opened it and read the writing, which was somehow familiar.

"Where is this number…"

"Shhh, Tonks it's a secret organisation, Dumbledore's secret keeper, he wrote that".

_Oh, shit why can't I use my brain?_

"Oh, INCENDIO", the parchment caught fire immediately. "I thought I recognised the handwriting, I memorised it after he had to send a five page letter to parents".

"Well we best be on our way come on Tonks".

The men handed their arms to Tonks, as soon as Tonks had got a good grip they apparated her to their destination.

This must be number 12 Grimmauld place, it's a bit crusty but it's how shall I put it nice.

Moody whispered a password into the door and it immediately sprung open.

"Keep your voice low, you don't want to wake anything", Moody's low growling voice was the last thing Tonks heard as she went hurtling over what looked like an umbrella stand.

Her ears were met with an awful screeching sound. Now she understood what he meant by 'Don't wake anything'. The sound was awful. When Tonks looked up she saw a portrait of an elderly woman with jet-black hair who looked surprisingly like her mother.

"Mudbloods, Half-breeds, dirty blood traitors in the house of my father and you the shape-shifting freak of my niece, I hope they find you and tear you apart…"

Kingsley and Moody rushed forward to close the curtains over the portrait just as Tonks heard footsteps coming from the stairs. When she looked up she saw her cousin.

"Ok, I'm going to hex the one who woke my dear old mom up, anyone going to own up or am I goin…"

A handsome man with long black hair had stopped on the stairs starring at the young woman lying on the floor. Tonks got to her feet and brushed herself down. She was immediately met with a hug from him.

"Er, hello you must be Nymphadora, bloody hell you've grown since the last time I saw you. Well you're not what I expected".

"What did you expect?" replied the slightly red faced auror.

"Well long black hair, frilly dress heels".

"Just to get things straight I am not my mother and it's just Tonks, I prefer jeans and a simple t-shirt. Oh and if your going to hex me I'll be waiting to curse you into an oblivion, and let me guess is that old cow related to me in some way?"

"Yeah how did you know that and what about the pink hair I thought you could just woosh", Sirius tried to mimic Tonks morphing "change it at will".

"I can and that's why I choose to have it pink and I knew because she's like every other old bag in the family".

"Very well lets introduce you to everyone and try not to fall over again otherwise your dear old aunt will surely find something to say about us all".

Tonks followed the men into the kitchen, as she entered all eyes were on her.

"Everyone this is Nymphadora Tonks she's our new member as well as my charming cousin". Tonks was looking at a pair of elderly witches who were chatting vigorously up the corner. "That is Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones, that over there is Diggle", Sirius was pointing to a man with a bright purple hat on his head. "That is Dung you might've seen him in some of your files at work, likes to get into trouble but he's useful to us, and that over there is the my best friend, the most boring git in the world Remus Lupin".

_Wow Remus is great, he must be 6ft, not the strongest but god he's lovely, hang on Lupin I've heard that name before something about being a…_

"Sirius is Remus a werewolf by any chance".

"Yes he is, how do you know that?"

"I read it in the Prophet".

"That bitch Rita Skeeter, don't hold it against him he's lovely really except for once a month".

_Werewolf or not he's gorgeous. He's got lovely amber eyes and really nice greying brown hair. Oh god he's coming over try to act calm Nymph don't mess this up._

"You must be Nymphadora, I'm Remus Lupin and was it by any chance you who woke Mrs Black?"

Tonks started to walk into the drawing room and the charming Mr. Lupin followed.

"Yeah how did you know that? Your not a seer or anything are you?"

"No I'm not a seer, it's just that your jeans are torn but by the way you are dressed, that could be deliberate". Remus smirked and began to walk back towards the kitchen. Someone had just called them all for dinner when Tonks had a thought.

"Anyway Mr. Lupin why was you looking at my legs?"

"Common knowledge that sort of thing and they are very nice legs, would you like me to walk you to the kitchen? Its just Remus".

"I can walk on my own but thanks for the offer".

I'm starting to like this Remus Lupin quite a lot.

Tonks managed to walk round the corner but as she got to the kitchen she fell over a chair and as she did two long arms wrapped around her torso and two big but beautiful hands wrested on her chest. Tonks felt herself going red, except this time her hair was going red as well as her face, not because his hands were resting on her more private areas but the fact that she had fell over right in front of him.

_Shit. Did I just fall over in front of him? I can't have done, please please let this be a dream._

"You got your hands full there Moony haven't you", Sirius laughed as he took his seat. Tonks suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Shut it Sirius, I am so sorry I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't mean to…" Remus continued to mutter his apologies as he helped Tonks back on her feet.

"You didn't mean to what feel up a younger woman in front of her colleagues, you want to watch him Tonks the quiet ones are the ones you've got to watch", Sirius was loving watching his friend squirm with embarrassment. Tonks decided to step in so she could at least stop Sirius' inappropriate torture.

"Remus it's ok, if you hadn't have caught me I'd have been in St. Mungos for the next week, and Sirius if you mention it one more time I will turn you into a cat".

Remus sniggered behind her.

"What?", Tonks asked curiously.

"Nothing just the thought of a dog being a cat that's all, I think Sirius would make a great cat", Remus continued to smirk even when his best friend gave him the finger.

_Merlin please let him be mine. He looks so adorable when he's embarrassed. Well at least I can say he's groped me, even if it wasn't intentional._

Tonks took her seat next to Sirius and Emmeline. She smiled at Remus and a warm slightly apologetic smile was returned.

"So Tonks what do you do for a living then?" Emmeline was the one to ask the question, she spoke with a calm but forceful voice.

"Oh, sorry I was day dreaming, erm I'm an auror I qualified last year but I'm really clumsy and it stops me from doing my job properly". Tonks couldn't miss Sirius laughing next her so she bobbed her tongue out at him and punched him playfully on his arm.

Kingsley butted in " Never the less she is an outstanding auror and one day she'll make it as head of the department". All around the table there were sounds of approval.

Well what did they think I was? I know I don't look like an auror or act like one but I am a Black and even though nearly all of them are dark they're all bloody powerful wizards, they could give me a bit of credit. I deserve that much!

"Well I know we've only just met but we are all friends here so is there a special man in your life?".

_Bloody Hell it's like being interrogated in here. Hestia and Emmeline could make it as aurors if time was on their side. Cheeky fuckers that's my business._

"Well, are you seeing anyone".

"Erm, no there isn't I think men are put off by me", Tonks was now blushing violently. All eyes around the table eyes were staring at her.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to go out with you. You're easy to get along with and you're a gorgeous little thing", Remus was now eyeing her intently, obviously very intrigued by the conversation.

"I can't trust many men because being what I am, men like to use me to turn into their fantasies".

A sneery low voice entered the conversation, "Who would want to go out with a clumsy, disruptive, ignorant woman?" Severus Snape had just entered the dark damp kitchen of Grimmauld Place and was looking at Tonks like she was worthless.

"I'm sorry Snivielius but I can't let you talk about my cousin that way".

Sirius was now standing, wand pointing at Snape. Moody and Kingsley were also standing up wands drawn.

_Sirius really must not like him. Anyway I can look after myself the sexist git._

"I don't even know how you can understand her when she's eating that gum", Tonks stood up and pulled the gum out of her mouth, The Order held their breath. Tonks stomped over to the bin making it obvious she was angry and waved the gum in front of Snape's face.

"Is that better Professor, you should be used to it anyway I used to do it in your class all the time". Tonks' hair began to turn fiery red.

"That is one of the reasons I failed you twice in potions. How you made it as an auror I do not know?" Snape was now in so close to Tonks' face his nose was touching hers.

"Oi, Snivielius, I don't think Tonks likes your greasy hair in her face, and watch you don't have her eye out with that big snout of yours".

"That's enough Severus, Sirius, Tonks is in the Order now she has to be respected", growled Moody.

Tonks realised that she still had the gum in her hand.

"Go on Moony you know you want to". Sirius decided to push his friend in the right direction and get to do something inappropriate once in his life.

Tonks threw the gum in the bin angrily. "WADDIWASI, GEMINI", Remus said the incantations at the right time not and not only did the gum split into two pieces it soared high into the air and wedged itself in Snape's nostrils.

Soon the room was full of laughter even Moody was laughing. "LUPIN", Snape drew his wand and before she knew what was happening Tonks was on her feet with her wand out. "Take another step Snape and I'll arrest you along with cursing your bollocks off".

"Then what will your mother do?"

_The bastard, I'll kill him for that. Why has the room gone quiet? Anyway why do i care?_

Tonks moved her wand so fast that Snape had no time to react. After she'd finished cursing him she threw her wand to the ground and began to beat him to a pulp. Snape hit back and cut Tonks' eye.

That was it Remus had had enough he stood up and cursed Snape until he was unconscious. Tonks was still hitting Snape. Remus took a firm grip of Tonks' waist and pulled her away. Tonks stared at Remus and was drawn in by his lovely amber eyes.

_Is that a sparkle in his eye. I wish I could take him home with me he's so how should I describe him… sexy._

"Thank you I shouldn't have flipped I just lost it, but he had no right to say that about my mom".

"You had every right to attack him he deserved it. At least now we know why you're an auror". He moved closer to her and she did not draw back.

"Tonks you can stay here from now on. Just in case we need you, anyway it will help you get to know the guests, oh and I forgot to tell you all Dumbledore has appointed all of you here to go and pick Harry up next week from Surrey, you'll be using brooms and Remus is in charge along with Alastor. The Weasleys are also arriving tomorrow".

Tonks was surprised how The Order had made her feel welcome "I can show my self up to my room, it can't be that hard to find". As Tonks reached the door Sirius decided to help get things moving between Tonks and Remus.

"No, Remus will show you to your room and he will lend you his pyjamas" Sirius was smirking. "Oh and you'll have to share his bed tonight as well because none of the other rooms are ready, enjoy you night". They climbed the stairs without a word. Remus finally opened a door on the third floor and Followed Tonks to the bed. Remus handed Tonks an old pair of pyjamas. Tonks slipped into them as Remus turned away.

_That stupid twat Sirius I barley know Remus, I'll just flirt a bit nothing else. I never do as i'm told anyway so oh fuck i'm going to kill him..._

"I'll be sleeping on the floor next to you, have a goodnights sleep".

Tonks got out of bed and grabbed Remus' arm. "No if I get the bed so do you. I'm not having you sleeping on the floor".

"Ok, let me get ready first".

When Tonks climbed into bed in Remus' large pyjamas she felt warm and comfortable. When he climbed in next to her she thought her heart was about to explode.

"Remus".

"Yes Nymphadora".

"I'm cold".

"Well do you want an extra blanket or something". As he got up Tonks pulled him down next to her.

"No it'd be easier for you just to put your arms around me", Tonks was smiling broadly to herself.

"Ok", very very slowly Remus wrapped his arms around Tonks and pulled her closer, after a few minutes Tonks had drifted off into her dreams and Remus followed shortly after.

_I don't mind if Voldermort finds me tomorrow and kills me because I've found a group of people who care about me and best of all the man of my dreams. I've found my true family._

_Authors note:_

This is slightly better but still pretty awful.


End file.
